


Coming home again

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home to his family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home again

When he entered the penthouse it was at dead of night. Silently he walked through the rooms, locked his case away and slipped out of his shoes and his jacket. He entered the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. With a sigh he flopped down on the couch in the living room with his mug in his hand and took a few sips before he leaned back and placed his head on the backrest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, let the warmth of the mug seep into his hand and enjoyed the quietness of the moment. 

It was a tough mission. It should be so easy, go in, find the mark, arrest her, fly back. But the two junior agents screwed up and revealed their presence accidentally. One of them, Stormare, will probably lose his leg after getting shot in the firefight. Sitwell, their handler, was furious. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

Lucky, their dog, strolled over to him, put his head on his knee and looked at him expectantly and with a tiny smile he scratched him between his ears and the dog placed his paw on his thigh. He took another few sips from his mug, yawned and rose, the dog looking after him. On his way back to the kitchen he emptied the mug, put it into the sink and went to the bedroom. He looked at his watch. 3:35 am, and he yawned again. The adrenaline had left his body and he was dead tired. 

But when he opened the door to the bedroom he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he could imagine. In the huge bed was his husband, lying on his side, his legs bent, and their little daughter, snuggled up to her father, and sleeping peacefully. 

Tony's right arm was stretched out and Maria used it as pillow, her head was placed under his chin and close to his chest, one of her tiny hands clutched tightly in his shirt. She had her thumb in her mouth and still sucked on it and Tony's left hand lay protectively over her tiny body to shield her from all the evils waiting outside. Between the two of them he could see a plushie, a penguin, and he knew it wasn't Maria's.

Clint stood in the doorway and admired the peaceful scene, he never tired of looking at his two most important people in the world. With a smile on his lips he stripped out of his sweater and his pants and carefully to not wake them up slid into the bed behind Tony. He snuggled up to him from the other side, wrapped his arm around his waist and placed it on his hand on Maria.

“Hey, babe,” the older man whispered quietly but didn't move to not wake up the child in front of him.

“Hey. I'm back.” Clint kissed Tony's shoulder and the rustling on the sheets told him that Tony smiled. But he moved his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“We've missed you.” 

“Missed you, too.” Clint yawned again and Tony's thumb stroked over his hand. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Together with his wonderful family.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
